Star Chart
The Horoscope, or Star Chart as it is titled on the User Interface, is another means of Enhancement for characters who have progressed through Rebirth. The Star Chart icon is found on the Inventory page; the pentacle icon directly below the Meridian chart # Open one or two Star Charts to start. Pick one you like, and do Starshift and Astral Infusion on it, raising Attributes and XP. Do Horoscope on the second one, raising your Astral Energy. This is going to reroll it, so you will likely, eventually, roll a better one than the one you liked. # Now you have to change to doing all three, Starshift, Astral Infusion and Horoscope, on the one you liked. When it eventually rerolls better # Start again at Step 1: do Horoscope on the one without Attributes and XP. Note that you are keeping all of the Attributes and XP on the one Star Chart. That is because YOU CAN NOT COMBINE ATTRIBUTES OR XP. Attributes on more than one Star Chart are wasted. XP on more than one Chart is not permanently wasted, but it is not contributing to the finished product until that Chart is Infused. : Higher Astral Energy gives you better stats when you open Star Charts, so opening more than one Chart before raising AE is a waste. However, the stats are not only random but not equally powerful, so once you get a, say, Penetration Birthstar, you can save that chart and go looking for better with a second. Much of the process is rerolling stats of owned Charts with items, so more than two Star Charts are unnecessary, and in the long run, more than one is unnecessary. However, second and third etc charts are a way of saving a successfully rolled first chart, while still continuing the search for a better one. The Starglade Chest item gives Charts. A favored chart can be retained and not rerolled, while the other gains Aptitude and gains you Astral Energy. More importantly, exp can be added to a new chart this way, in much the same way as a lower level War Avatar card that has Devoured many other cards can add its xp to a higher level card by being itself Devoured. Bonuses occur as Birthstars or Fatestars, with Fatestars offering higher bonuses. Starchart sources: Primal World Daily Quest: This War o' Mine, and Flowsilver Palace : Astral Infusion: Astrobana Pearls Level 1, Level 2 and Level 3 increase XP of the chart. No one seems to know what effect Level has, so one might continue with leveling the chart, or wait until the secret is discovered. XP levels quite quickly compared with Astral Energy. The Level number and a status bar is shown on the left. Using Astral Infusion can effectively transfer Attributes to another chart. But since the Attributes from the equipped chart are retained, perhaps it is better to say that Aptitude of one of the charts is transferred to the other, and the XP is combined. Aptitude does not combine. With one chart equipped and the other in inventory, click on Astral Infusion, and with the "Devour" cursor, click on the inventory chart. Don't worry, it won't devour it; it brings up a popup screen. This screen has been patched to be much less confusing. So now you can be more Infused and less Confused. Aptitude of the equipped chart can be retained by selecting, "Keep Previous Aptitude" (the word "Aptitude" was added). Aptitude from the chart you clicked on in inventory can replace the equipped chart's Aptitude with, "Select New Aptitude" (same). Astrobana sources: Flowsilver Palace, Heavenfall Temple, and Boutique: S.Chart tab. : Starshift : Astrospira Pearls raise the important attribute Aptitude, which makes it easier to roll powerful charts. Aptitude is displayed in the center as a number; no status bar. Starts at 5, increases to a maximum of 10, and gains are in two hundredths of a point at a time. Easier to call it 500 and 1000, with gains of two. Aptitude is specific to Birthstar positions, regardless of the equipped chart, in much the same way as Nuema is retained regardless of Cards equipped, in the War Avatar system. However, until all of the Birthstar positions are active, Aptitude will likely be increasing on inactive Birthstars as well. : Horoscope: Nebula Dust Orb rerolls the chart. One type increases Astral Energy, which like Aptitude, increases the chance of better charts. Another type does not increase Astral Energy, and is therefore more cost effective when used after Astral Energy has been increased. There is the reverse of diminishing returns on the type of Nebula Dust Orbs that increases Astral Energy; accelerating returns. Waste cannot be avoided in the way that holding back Star Charts can help; the more Nebula Dust Orbs you use, the higher your Astral Energy, and the more you get from future Nebula Dust Orbs. The lower ones will not gain as much, but you have to use them to advance. There is also the usual level-based diminishing returns; more Exp is required to advance to the next level. But you are getting more rewards for each level. Astral Energy is retained by your character, as it were, even if you change Star Charts. Astral Energy level is shown on the right, with a status bar. : Stargazing : Starseeker Powder moves the bonuses to random Birthstar positions. Only five are available at the start; there is no point in using them until the Star Chart is better developed through other means. Once there are more than 5 attributes, Starseeking will yield at least one Fatestar, but has a chance to yield more than one. So it makes sense to use this if the bonuses are good, there are five Birthstars, and only one Fatestar. Links * Star Chart Starter Guide * Forum Discussion * Star Chart System * Star Chart Basics - YouTube * Star Chart Guide Category:Enhancement Category:Perfect World Category:Player Character Category:Rebirth